1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garages for recreational vehicles and more particularly involves an enclosure specifically designed to house a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is highly desirable to garage a motorcycle to protect it from the elements and from theft and vandalizing.
Some prior art motorcycle garages are overly complicated and, consequently, are prohibitively expensive. Others require a large space for their operation and, consequently, are impractical. Many require the movement or lifting of large structures. Such garages are undesirable in that machinery is required to aid in the movement or are undesirable in that the operator must possess high strength.
Many prior art garages are designed to be used for storage of a variety of objects. Consequently, there has been a great deal of compromise built in. Therefore, there has been a need for a garage specifically designed to enclose a motorcycle.
Therefore, there has been a need for a very simplified and inexpensive motorcycle garage that occupies a minimum of space in its use and that requires no motors or hydraulics, yet can be operated with little strength.